The present invention relates to a novel structure for a toroidal ball.
Many games enjoyed by men and women employ playing games with objects such as balls. Many of these balls are hard, requiring protective mitts and open space to prevent damage to structures and objects, as well as persons in the vicinity the ball game.
Foam plastic material has been used the construction of balls which may be employed in such games as baseball, football, basketball, and the like. Such foam constructed balls have found great acceptance in indoor in confined spaces. Likewise, children may safely play with such balls without the possibility of injuring one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,959 describes a ball which may be formed of flexible material and is formed by using a pair of intertwined helices which are fastened to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,276 and German patent No. 963,098 describe a ball-like object which is formed by binding the foam members in a central region on a retaining rod.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 115,252 and 513,560 describe ball-like structures which are form by fastening semi-circular rings or hoops together.
A spheroidal object such as a ball which is form by foam material in an integral format would be a notable advance in the field of games and athletics.